The Haven Hedgehog
by iiSaya
Summary: Sonic finds out there is more to the Chaos Emeralds than any creature knows. New faces appears, old faces reappear and a prophecy is told and it's up to Sonic and his friends to succeed the prophecy.  SonicxAmy, ShadowxOC, KnucklesxRouge, TailsxCosmo
1. Chapter 1

Sonic ran across the forest at a tremendous speed. The wind carried with him blew trees and bushes as he ran by them. The breeze went by so quick it could cause a tornado in a split second. Sonic soon stopped at the edge of a cliff. He held his hand over his eyes and squinted. He searched the area and noticed a pink figure far off. He looked closely and saw Amy. She was sitting by the lake plucking off petals from a rose, and she was humming a little tone. Sonic smirked a little and slid down the cliff and ran to her. "Hey Amy, what's up?" He asked sitting down next to her. "Oh, hi Sonic, I'm just sitting here enjoying the view." She smiled and continued plucking off rose petals. Sonic smiled and took the rose from her hand "You shouldn't mess with this pretty rose, it's too pretty to lose it's life, like you." Sonic flirted a little and held Amys hand. Amy just smiled and kissed his cheek. "You and your flirting." She giggled and laid her head on his shoulder.

A rustle came from a bush, Sonic quickly stood up and stood in front of Amy. He slowly walked over to the bush and kicked it hard. "Ow!" A cry was heard. Sonic jumped back and out feel two tails. Sonic tilted his head and analyzed the tails. "Tails?" He asked. The little orange fox poked his head out of the bush and rubbed his head. "Hey Sonic, I was looking for you." He said walking out from the bush. "You didn't have to sneak on us like that." Sonic had a mellow look. Tails shrugged "I didn't want to ruin the romance." Tails snickered a little. Amy giggled and walked next to Sonic. "So what's up foxy?" Sonic asked. Tails held up his thumb and winked "I've made a new device that will predict unsuspecting events." Tail clapped his hands. Amy tilted her head a little "Events..?" She questioned. "Yeah, events like weather forecasts, natural disasters." Tails explained and walked off "Follow me, I'll show you." He said as his tails spun and he flew off. Sonic and Amy looked at each other and shrugged a little. Sonic took Amys hand and started sprinting after Tails.

The arrived at Tails garage a few minutes later, he just opened the door and from inside revealed a large screen with colorful lights and a timer. Tails walked to the button switches and pressed a few. Amy stood in front of the screen and looked at it carefully. She slowly held out her hand and rubbed the machine. A sudden shock struck her hand while she was rubbing it "Ow!" She cried and took her hand away. Sonic rushed to her and held her injured hand "You okay?" He asked. Amy rubbed her hand "Yeah, I'm fine." She responded with a small but sweet smile. Sonic loved to see her smile, it made him feel happy and warm. Sonic held her hand and kissed it. "I can kiss the boo-boos." He teased a little. Amy smirked and poked his cheek "You're such a teaser" She giggled. "I know, what of it?" He smirked and kissed her cheek. Tails clapped his hand "Can you guys do that outside?" He said rolling his eyes.

Tail insert a date and put a hand on the lever near him. "Alright, I'm setting the timer for 4 years later, what event will happen then?" He asked and then pulled the lever. The screen started turning on and static appeared. The machine shook and shook, until it started shaking rougher and louder. The three animals slowly backed away. "Uh, Tails. Is it suppose to do that?" Sonic asked as he put an arm in front of Amy. "N-No.." Tails said as he ran off "DUCK!" He screamed. Sonic grabbed Amy and took off and hid behind a rock. Tails his in a bush and covered himself with his tails. The machine shook louder until a large explosion occurred. The explosion blew high in the sky and loud as a roar of a dinosaur. The wind blew harder than a hurricane and nearly destroyed Tails garage.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic poked his head out from behind the rock and saw the wreckage cause by the explosion. Amy poked only half of her head where her eyes were showing. "Oh my, what a wreck." She said as she covered her mouth with both her hands. Sonic searched the area for Tails "Tails! Hey Tail, where are you?" He shouted looking around. Tail stepped out from the bush he was hiding "I'm right here." He said "man, I thought for sure I fixed that bug.." He kicked the ground and looked down disappointed. Amy put a hand on the little sad foxs shoulder "No worried Tails, everyone makes mistakes, this is just warm-up." Amy smiled sweetly. Sonic put two thumbs up "Yeah, great mess-ups lead to great success!" He smiled and chuckled "At least that's what the other great scientist say." He smirked. Tails lifted his head high "You're right, I just gotta keep trying!" Tails said proudly and quickly grabbed his wrench and went straight to work. Amy smiled "You sure are optomistic Sonic." She said looking at Sonic. "Hey, I'm a postive person, what can't I do?" He shrugged with a smile.

Amy just giggled and looked at the sunset. "It's getting let, I'm going home." Sonic smiled and waved. "Alright, I'll see you later." Amy blew a kiss and walked off. Sonic smiled and caught the kiss. "Man, I just love you." He whispered to himself. Tails looked at them both and then looked up at the sky. "Cosmo… I miss you.." Tails said to himself. He won't forget the time where Cosmo sacrifice herself to save the universe from the Mederex. He loved her so very much. He won't forget the memories he and her both shared.

Tails noticed a bright star shining more than the others. Tails closed his eyes and whispered to himself. "I wish Cosmo would come back..I miss her.." He whispered softly and looked at the star again. This time, the star glowed more and more. "Uh, Is that…a good sign..?" Tail questioned and backed away. The star glew bright and more closer. "Sonic!" He screamed as he ran to him. Sonic turned around and noticed the star. "What the heck?" He shouted and ducked as the star wasn't a star but a large ship that was badly damaged. Tails and Sonic held each other tightly and ducked low to the ground. The ship swurved around and around until it crashed among the mountains. Sonic looked and studied the direction where it landed and noticed a familiar area. "Creams house!" He shouted as he grabbed Tails arm and ran off.

Creams mother opened the dorr and looked at the wrecked ship the landed right beside them. "Oh my!" She screamed as Cream came out and looked at the wreckage. "Oh, do you think the people inside are alright?" She asked as she walked closer to the ship. Creams mother took her hand and held her close. "Don't go near it, it could be dangerous." She said as she put Cream behind her. Cheese, the little blue creature that Creams is always with, flew to the ship and studied it. Then a door flew open and scared it, which it flew fast to Cream. "Oh Cheese, are you alright?" She asked. A shadow figure stood in the entrance of the ship, the figure looked like it had wings which flapped open. It took a step forward and stood closer to Cream and her mother. "Who are you?" Creams mother demanded. "Please, I mean no harm." A female voice was heard. Creams mother relaxed a bit at the moon shined down on the figure revealing a female bat creature. She had blue streaked hair covering her left eye, black tang-top, gold and white sneakers, blue jeanes with a curved belt, gold earrings, and black finger-cut gloves. She has red eye shadow, and a squa colored arm bracelet. "Please, we need assistance." The female bat pleaded. Creams mother looked at the girl and saw in her eyes she indeed needed help "What's the trouble?" She asked. "My name is Rima, and we need your assistance in aiding our friend." Rima said and stepped closer. "We?" Cream asked. "Yes, me and my friends are from an island far from here, there was a big collapse on our island. We have been traveling for nearly a year now, and we haven't been able to find another island." Rima explained. Another figure popped out carrying an injured creature covered in a cloak. "Is this the friend that needs the assistance?" Creams mother asked. "Yes, I will explain more once we get her rested. Creams mother nodded and went inside "Come with me." She said. Cream followed her mother in.

Sonic not a moment later arrived as they went inside. "Hey!" he turned her head and noticed the blue hedgehog "You! You're Sonic the hedgehog are you not?" she asked pointing at him. "Who wants to know?" he asked as he stood in a fighting stance. "Don't waste your energy, I will explain everything.." She said as she walked inside. Sonic followed her in. Tails stood there in a blank stare. "Hey!" he shouted as he rushed in with everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone sat in the living room as Rima begun explained the situation…

"We come from a far off island called Uchiha Island. The island was a peaceful harmony and a friendly environment." Rima said as she looked at the young man next to her. "This is Auron." She said. Auron was a wolf, with brown and black fur, icy blue eyes, a torn up shirt with a black vest. A gun ready belt with guns loaded. He had a red bandana around his forehead with hair spiking out from the front. He looked at strange creatures he was accompanied with. "Hey." He said. "Sorry, if we wrecked up your front yard, I couldn't steer the thing, it lost control." He explained. Creams mother smiled sweetly "It's alright, we've had our lost of control in ships before." She smiled as she poured tea in a cup and handed it to him. Auron took a sip and them spitted it out "Ugh! This is hot!" he shouted. "You have to blow on it, it's fresh." Cream giggled a little looking at his face. Auron smiled crookedly and blew the tea. "I..knew that." He said taking another sip. "What brings you here?" Sonic asked eating some cookies Creams mother made. Rima put down her empty cup on the table "We needed some medical aide for our friend. Also we needed to find you, Sonic the hedgehog." She said as she took out a large piece of stone from her bag. "What's that?" he asked. "This is the stone from the Chaos Great Wall on our island." Rima blew the dust off "Unfortunately, it was the only piece I was able to recover when our island was destroyed." She said handing to stone to Sonic.

Sonic took the stone and looked at it. There was a picture of a blue hedgehog and a black hedgehog running side-by-side. "Hey, that other one looks like Shadow." He said. "You mean you know the other hedgehog!" Auron said excitingly. "Rima, this is good news for the prophecy!" He said waving his arms around. Rima put a finger on his nose "Hang on, don't get too ahead Auron." She said as Auron stopped waving his arms. "Hang on, why do you need them?" Tails asked eating cookies. "And what prophecy?" sonic asked handing Rima back the stone. Rima put the stone back in her bag "The prophecy of the Haven Hedgehog." Rima said. "Wait just a second, I've heard stories of that legend." Creams mother said. "Now what was that nursery rhyme?" She sat and thought for a few minutes until a voice was heard.

"_Feathers of a dove and shine like a star…_

_Angels bliss and guardians afar…_

_Peaceful nights and graceful days…_

_Lights shines the darkness away…_"

A young aqua colored hedgehog stepped out from the shadows with bandages coverings her arms and torso. Blood faded on her ripped clothes and her wounded. She looked at the party with her brightly blood-colored eyes. "Nikita! You shouldn't be up!" Rima shouted and rushed over. The brightly-colored hedgehog collapsed on her knees. Rima caught her and helped her up. "Come on, you shouldn't be up in your condition." She said as she dragged her back to the other room.

"Who was that?" Tails asked. Auron placed his tea cup on the table "Princess Nikita.." he said with a low tone. The party looked surprised and they looked at each other. "The only thing, is that she lost her memory of her royalty when she was a little girl." He explained as he took a bite of a cookie. Rima walked back into the room with a little blood on her hands. "Her family knew of the prophecy when she was a baby, but they refused to follow, therefore, having her and her brother sent off to Uchiha island." Rima took a sip of her tea. "Wait, if she was sent to Uchiha island, where was she originally from?" Tails asked. Rima and Auron looked at each other and then looked at the party as they both said "Angel Island.." Sonic and Tails gasped in shock and shouted "What?" Sonic quickly stood on his feet and shouted "I've been on that Island billions of times and I've never seen a kingdom or anything like that!" He said stomping his feet. Rima looked at Sonic "The kingdom she was from was cloaked from reality to protect outsiders from entering. The kingdom was cautious, so the sorcery of the kingdom cloaked the area." She finished.

Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot "This makes no sense…" he mumbled. Rima stood up and looked out the window "The kingdom was fallen sadly because the king and queen did not follow the prophecy, it's now a black shroud covered with darkness." She walked toward the window and looked up at the stars. "If the prophecy is not successful, the whole universe could fall under the shadow of Karma.." Rima said. "Karma?" Cream asked as she hugged Cheese close.

"Karma…the evil witch that took over the kingdom…" Rima said as she looked back. "She is the wicked sorceress that tried to prevent the prophecy, she is sending creature after us to find Nikita and destroy her." Rima clenched her fist. "We are seeking the stones that were separated from Uchiha island, we scanned that a piece of stone was here on this land." Rima said as she looked at Auron and then at Sonic. Auron stood up "The stone that we have is said to seek the help of a blue and black hedgehog., along with various friends." He said as he took another bite of a cookie. Rima sat back down and looked at Sonic "Won't you please help us?" she pleaded.

Sonic stood up and looked at Rima, he held a hand out "You have your aides." He smirked. "Thank you." Rima smiled as she shook his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

A knock was heard on the door…

Creams mother went and opened the door. Amy was standing there and saw the party. "Oh, did I interrupt something?" she asked as she stepped in. "No, not at all." Sonic smiled as he walked up to her and kissed her. "I saw a large black smoke up here and I was worried, so I rushed over." She explained as she saw the new comers. "Who are these people?" Amy asked as she looked at Rima and Auron. "I'm Rima, and this is Auron." She introduced. "I'm Amy, nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

"It's getting awfully late, we all should be getting rest." Cream said as she walked to her room. "She's right, we all should get some rest after tonight." Tails said with a yawn. Amy nodded her head, and Sonic as well. "We can talk more tomorrow, right now lets have some rest." Rima said. "Alright, we will see you later." Sonic said as he, Amy, and Tails walked out the door. "You're welcome to stay here if you like." Creams mother said with a sweet smile. "Really? Aw, thanks!" Auron shouted. Rima smiled as she walked into the room where Nikita was resting. "We have people here, we can trust, we can stay here for a while until then." She said as she put a towel on Nikitas forehead. "Don't get to comfortable my friend, those creatures could be right on our tails, they could arrive anytime…" Nikita breathed heavily as she sat up slowly.

"Don't waste your energy, you will be healed by tomorrow. We should get used to the surroundings then." Rima said as she walked off. "As you say…" Nikita whispered as she closed her eyes.

Angel Island…

Once a peaceful habitat, now a black covered valley. A cloaked figure stood on a black mountain peak and looked over the horizon. A wicked smile appeared as the figure removed the hood showed it's face,. It was a female hedgehog with dark fur with long crooked quills blowing in the breeze, Karma. She opened her black and red eyes as they gleamed. Markings covered her cheek connecting her eyes to her neck. White streaked hair covered her eyes as she had an evil smile. "Beauty in the darkness appeals me…" She said as she floated down to the ground. She landed on a boulder as black shadows appear in front of her "My lovelies… to what comes of the girl?" she asked. A shadow begun to growl "The girl has vanished from our sight, she couldn't have gotten far from the damage of the ship." The shadow came closer as Karma rubbed its chin. "The percentage of the damage you cause is acceptable…" She then held out her hand as it glowed brightly. "But the escape is unacceptable…" She blasted the shadow at which it faded. "Do not… make this mistake again." She said as she glared at the other shadows. "The girl… must not live, that will only improve the statistics for the prophecy." Karma waved her hand sending the shadows away. "Find her at once…Then kill her…" She demanded as her eyes gleamed which cause the trees surrounding her to fall.

The next morning, Nikita raised out of bed and walked out from the room. She was fully recovered, she tore off her bandages and threw them away. Rima noticed her and smiled "I see your in good health." She said. "I've managed to focus my powers to heal my wounds." Nikita smiled. Rima frowned a little "You shouldn't rely on your powers too much, remember they can rebound you, you haven't quite stabilized your chaos power yet." She said as she fixed herself a glass of water. "I will in due time." Nikita said as she opened the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Rima asked. "You spoke of getting used to the surroundings, and that's my plan for the day." Nikia smiled and walked out. Rima sighed and looked at Auron sleeping in the lving room and snoring out loud. Rima sighed "Talk about a heavy sleeper…" she rubbed her eyes.

Nikita walked around the little town waving hello to everyone she saw. She then noticed Tails working on the machine he mentioned to Amy and Sonic yesterday. "Hello Tails." She greeted. Tails turned around and saw her "Oh, Hey Nikita, you're looking better then before." He smiled while working on the machine. "Thank you, forgive me for looking so horrid when we got here." She apologized rubbing her arm. "No worries, we all got beat up before." He laughed as he went under the machine. Nikita giggled a little and studied the machine he was working on. "This is impressive technology." She complimented. Tails took a few nuts and bolts out "Thanks, I worked really hard on this." He said. Amy appeared and saw Nikita "Oh, Nikita." She said walking over. Nikita looked over and saw Amy "Hello Amy." She smiled. Amy smlied back and looked at Nikita torn clothes "Hey, we should go shopping!" she said excitingly. Nikita looked at her torn clothes "I suppose so…my outfit seems to be…a little out of shape." Amy grabbed her arm and ran off "Then let's go!" Nikita hurried with Amy trying to catch up to the speed Amy was running.


End file.
